Live For A While
by I'm-not-here-HONEST
Summary: Random drabbles featuring one Alex Rider and whoever else my mind decides to play with. K for now but may go up to T. Sorry for the uber short chapters but my drabbles are very short.
1. Chapter 1

These are pathetically short but seeing as I'm supposed to be revising Latin I wrote down one or two of the more annoying plot bunnies...

**Disclaimer:** Seeing as how I would never have been able to finish writing anything long enough to become a book, I don't think I own an entire series of books and a film. If I could I would not be bothering with school...

* * *

Alex rolled over on his bed and sighed. It was only six in the morning and he'd had restless night of being somehow too exhausted to actually fall asleep. Shivering from cold he pulled his legs into his body in an attempt to dispel the sensation that his blood had actually frozen and pondered that maybe if he managed to catch pneumonia he might be able to miss school and the history essay that the stupid teacher had already seen fit to hand out on the first day of term. Being in year eleven sucked.

Finally regaining feeling in his feet, the blonde was just deciding it wasn't worth getting up and out of the warmth of his covers when his stomach rumbled loudly. He groaned, now there was no choice. He was a teenage boy and two things took priority over anything else: Sex being the first and food a pretty close second. Getting up and cringing at the draught that somehow always managed to find a way into his room, Alex ignored the strange glow that seemed to be emanating from behind the closed curtains. Feeling his way blindly down the stairs in the dark hadn't been one of his better ideas but there was enough light to make out the vague shapes of major obstacles. Alex didn't notice that this shouldn't have been possible in January.

The teen spy was halfway through eating the entire supply of biscuits in his cupboard when the doorbell rang. Almost growling, the teen spy sent one last longing look at his food and went to open the door. Hesitantly the teenager pulled the door open a crack. There was no one there. Blinking, Alex threw the door open wider and stepped out onto his door step, cringing as his feet hit ice-cold stone. The realisation hit him at the same time as the huge ball of frozen water. Snow!

As Tom watched his friend's reaction he couldn't help but laugh. The teen spy had gone completely stock still, his eyes had gone wide and his expression seemed unsure as to whether he was supposed to look excited, pissed off or utterly gobsmacked. A second later Alex had decided and Tom didn't dodge in time before a large sphere of ice was smashing into his face.

* * *

When I said this was short... Anyway, could I please have a review? I mean how else am I goinng to procrastinate away all the rest of the time before the exams? =S


	2. Chapter 2

And yet another pathetically short drabble...

* * *

Alex was stalking along a corridor. He took a moment to survey his surroundings in search of cover and scowled as he looked at the minimalist décor and its evident lack of hiding places. He would just have to hope he wasn't spotted then.

He was in a reasonably large house and the thick, new-looking carpet under his feet told him that the owners enjoyed their creature comforts. The walls were wall-papered with pictures of small birds and as the teenage spy slipped into a room he assumed to be a living room, he was glad to see that this room at least had sofas he could duck behind, positioned around an enormous flat-screen TV.

Straining his ears Alex listened for footsteps. Nothing but the faint buzz of traffic on the street outside was to be heard. Letting out a breath of relief Alex set about to find a way out of the building. Judging by the light pouring in through the window it would soon be noon and Alex needed to be free of the place by then because then the owners of the house would return and he wasn't sure what they would do if they found him skulking around.

Slipping through another door, the blonde closed it quietly and blinked a few times, acclimatizing himself to the dark. Here the curtains hadn't been drawn and the faint glow permeating the room cast heavy shadows. A dark shape in the corner made Alex flinch at the same time as he stepped on something soft. He jumped backward tense before scowling at the statue and picking up the cushion lying on the floor to put it out of his way.

Crossing the room silently, he opened the door a crack and peered out into the light of another room. The front door was just in front of him. Just a few metres away and all he had to do was walk out of the door.

Alex hadn't gone more than two steps when he heard the footsteps. There was a sharp crack behind the teenager as he spun round into a defensive position. There was a gun pressed to his chest and the spy tensed as he watched a finger pull the trigger. There was a load bang and a tiny trail of smoke dribbled out of the small weapon. Alex pressed a hand to the front of his shirt as something wet and red soaked into the material. The person holding the gun smirked.

"Got you!"

The six-year-old beamed up at Alex in delight as the sixteen-year-old scowled at the mess on his clothes. Pulling the 'gun' out of the child's hands he handed it over to James Hale who promptly shoved it in his pocket. This was the last time he agreed to help his friend babysit.

"You never told me the thing spits paint as well as makes a racket," growled Alex to his friend who was trying to hide his grin.

* * *

PLEASE review! Me, I accept anything and everything, even just =) or =( or '_good_' or _'so damn awful you should be executed on the spot'_... Please?


End file.
